


Call Me Maybe

by oliwellwhocares



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gen, The girls are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwellwhocares/pseuds/oliwellwhocares
Summary: Carmen Sandiego is a flirt. Ivy is a flirt on her behalf. Jules is tired.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> title is from... well you know

The door clicks behind Julia’s back. She won’t be able to open it until someone comes to get them, but it’s fine. If she’s trapped here, Carmen Sandiego is too. She seems aware of it, since she turns around with a calm that almost looks like resignation.

“Hello,” says the woman in red with a thick Boston accent. She has freckles on her pale skin, and when she takes off her red hat, she reveals short hair that’s practically the same color.

She is, obviously, not the woman Julia’s after. Stupidly, the first thing that comes to her mind is _Oh, d_ _oes Carmen Sandiego like women with an accent?_

It’s stupid. Everyone has an accent. And Julia doesn’t care about what this woman likes, because she’s supposed to catch her. No, she hasn’t been doing a lot of that lately, but it doesn’t matter. Even if Julia’s pretty sure that she doesn’t have nefarious purposes, she’s still an international thief. Not the kind of person whose taste in women she should be wondering about. 

“Hello,” she ends up answering, because politeness is important. “Where’s Carmen Sandiego?” she asks next, because nefarious purposes or not, her job is also important. 

“I’m Ivy,” answers the redhead.

“Yes, I know you, Ms Williams.” 

She laughs good naturedly, visibly not surprised that she’s known by the police. Of course, she and her brother are the only accomplices that they’ve been able to identify, and then they’ve never managed to actually connect them to any illegal act.

“Well I know you too, Julia Argent, but I must admit it’s nice to hear you say my name.”

And then she grins, looking very proud of herself. _Oh._ Why do nice, normal, civilian women never flirt with her? 

Julia sighs.

“You’re a little young for that, Ms.”

Julia is only three years older, but Ivy Williams, who pouts, hopefully doesn’t know that. 

“Hey, Carm isn’t that much-”

She cuts herself off with a glance to the side. She was obviously sincere. Carmen Sandiego must be 20, then, 21 at most. It’s what they assumed, but it’s always nice to get a confirmation.

She lets herself smile, since Ms Williams obviously realised her own slip up. She continues, pouting again.

“Well. You’re not much older either, right?”

Julia isn't sure if she should be glad that their team apparently overlooked information about her, or offended that they didn’t think it was important.

“It’s not any of your business.”

The redhead glances to the door, then smiles, tugging off the red coat.

“I suppose it’s not. We don’t have anything better to do, though.”

“Don’t we, really?”

No, they don’t. Their phones won’t work in here, and neither of them have the equipment nor the skills to get the door open. ACME technicians are good at their jobs. Better than Julia is, obviously. 

“Well, I do have an idea to pass the time, but I didn’t think you’d be interested” Ivy Williams replies with a smirk.

Julia can only hope that her stern look, and the way she crosses her arm while resting against the wall, distract from the heat she can feel in her cheeks.

“I’m not. We will wait, and you will accompany me when my team arrives so that we can interrogate you. Are you interested in _that_ , Ms Williams.”

She nods, still grinning. God, Julia wishes she would stop. She’s not even really flustered, really. Not like she sometimes is, she’s not too proud to admit in the privacy of her own mind, when Carmen Sandiego… does her stuff. Flirts. Let’s call it what it is. Still, the confident smirk from the redhead is… distracting. And so is the way she keeps flexing her arms, even though she seems to think she's being inconspicuous about it.

“Yeah yeah, it’s fine. If we’re gonna spend all this time together, though, you might as well call me Ivy!”

“I will not.”

“And I’ll call you Julia.”

“You will not.”

“Oh, I thought _Jules_ was only for Carmen, but if you insist…” 

Julia sighs. This might be long.

“Fine. Julia… is fine…”

The young woman raises an eyebrow.

“... Ivy.” 

It feels like a defeat. Judging from the smugness of her grin and in her voice when she answers, it feels like a victory to Ivy.

“So, my brother had this luck, but I’ve never been interrogated by you, Julia. I’m sure it will be wonderful!” Julia slides down the wall, trying not to look as pathetic as she feels. “What do you have in store for me?”

“What do you know about Carmen Sandiego?”

“Never heard of her. Except if you’re wondering if she’s into women at all, in which case I can tell you that yes, she is.”

Julia was not, in fact, wondering that. Well. Not at the moment.

Agent Zari comes to open the door over thirty minutes later. She doesn’t even raise an eyebrow when she sees Julia looking desperate, sitting on the ground in front of a woman who’s clearly not Carmen Sandiego. Julia feels judged anyway.

The interrogation lasts three hours, during which Ivy asks for Julia’s number three times, offers her own five times, says that she “doesn’t know any Carmen, but if I did, I would offer her number too”, and concludes, when agent Zari leads her to the door because they have no actual reason to keep her, that “I would ask for your number too ma’am, but we weren’t locked in any small room together yet. The intimacy of it, you understand. Next time maybe!” 

She leaves in a taxi, with the wide red hat and trenchcoat. They lose her trail in under two minutes.

Julia can only sigh when she finds a slip of paper with a series of numbers on it, taking her jacket off this evening. Numbers that she’s already heard in this exact order five times today.

When they call it, there’s only Ivy’s recorded voice, saying _except if you’re wondering if she’s into women at all, in which case I can tell you that yes, she is._

Wearingly, Julia adds the only seemingly truthful and coherent information they got today to their desperately meager files. _Ivy Williams: Lesbian._ _Carmen Sandiego: Allegedly sapphic._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment if you liked this :3


End file.
